Sweet Sacrifice
by BeBlessed
Summary: If you can't keep a promise you made to yourself, how can you keep the others? How can anyone trust you when you're lying to yourself? Life goes on but how can you move on when you're stuck with all these questions? Saving her life means saving yours?


**A/N: **Helo everyone. So right now school ended for me and I have summer Vaca! Finally! I decided that I finally would write my idea from 3 years ago so I hope you all enjoy!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own anything!

* * *

><p>Torture.<p>

It has been torture for the last couple of weeks for him. The pain in his heart. His head aching. The guilt that swam around in his body. The images.

He couldn't bear it any longer. He had tried to move on. He tried hard. But everytime her face would come back in his dreams to haunt him. To haunt the thing he had done.

He had bullied people. He had mocked people. He had all different kinds of fights with people. But this was one of the worse things he had ever done.

He made mistakes. He was only human. He made awfull mistakes in his past and swore he would never do such a thing anymore. But he broke his promise to himself. If you can't keep a promise you made to yourself, how can you keep the others?

No answer. It was just a question. An everyday question for him. He thought about it every day. For every hour. Every minute. Every second. Maybe that was why his head ached so badly? No. He knew that. If he would've said yes, it would be lying.

Lying to yourself. How can anyone trust you afterwards when you're lying to yourself? How can they see the real you? No answer.

Maybe the questions didn't have any answers. You would search for forever but never find anything. Did that seem fair? Ofcourse not.

Life goes on but how can you move on when you're stuck with all these questions? No answer.

He wasn't going to move on. He couldn't. He wouldn't allow it anymore. He knew what he was supposed to do. After all, he was the one that put her here. He was the only one that could fix her situation.

He slowly lifted his hand and moved it carefully to hers.

All the energie in his body, gone with lifting a single hand. A simple thing you think, right? It wasn't simple at all. It was far from simple.

The slow beeps echoed through the room. The flat line slowly ran up to a curved one but dropped again to a flat line. Her pale face covered in bruises and stitches. Still, to him she looked like an angel.

Even though he didn't knew her, she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his entire life.

As he almost touched her hand with the tips of his fingers, he hung his hand back to his side. Unable to touch her. Not thinking he was allowed. He wasn't. He didn't allow himself to touch her. She did. But he just didn't knew it. She couldn't tell him.

One month.

One month the doctor told him. One month until it would be hopeless and they had to shut everything down.

Every night since the accident he had visited her in the hospital. For two weeks long until his old habits started to come back.

He thought he was crazy. Visiting an woman in the hospital he didn't knew. Not knowing wether her family was coming or not. He didn't want to explain himself to her family. They would kill him.

After that thought in that one night, he never came back again to visit her.

He vowed to himself that he was going to move on. He took care for her for two weeks, that was enough, right?

Sooner than he thought, he was himself again. Back with his friends. Back having fun. Back with mocking people. But no one knew what happened every night.

He would lie in his bed, staring at the ceiling. The images would fill his mind. He would get nervous. Sweet dreams turning into nightmares. He would think that she was going to come back for revenge but deep down he knew that she wouldn't wake up. But that didn't stop the torture that happened every night.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he left the hospital and the woman. He was on his way to change his and her life. He knew what he had to do. And he was determined to finish it once and for all. It had to work. It just had to.

He opened the door of his appartment and threw his jacket on the floor, not bothering to hang it up properly. Who cares about that small thing, right? But the moment that his jacket hit the floor, he stopped in his tracks.

Looking down at the grey floor, he wondered. What if small things were the reason the world was so rotten. Small things annoyed people. They would think, _God why can't he just hang it up? Is it that hard? It just takes a couple of seconds._ They were right. It wasn't hard to throw something away or just help someone with a small thing. People were just lazy. He was lazy.

He turned around and stared at his black leather jacket. Walking back to it, he picked it up and hung it on the coat stand. He brushed some dust off it and continued his way to the kitchen.

If he did this, she would be fine. At least he hoped she would be fine.

He quickly walked to a couple of drawers and yanked them open. Quickly searching through it he found what he needed. He slammed the drawer shut and walked back to the livingroom, picking the phone up from the table on his way to a corner.

He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down on the ground, leaning with one shoulder against the wall beside him.

He placed the object in his hands on the ground next to him and stared at the phone. His hands were shaking. Not from the nerves. No he wasn't nervous at all. He was shaking from a certain thrill. The adrenaline pumped through his veins as he thought about what he was going to do. He was going to help someone. That was the first time in twenty years. Pretty exciting.

He pressed three buttons on the phone and pressed the object slowly against his ear, waiting a couple of seconds for someone to pick up.

"_911 emergency._"

His lips were dry. His breath got caught in his throat. He couldn't speak for a couple seconds.

He slowly raised his hand and rubbed his face while mumbling, "I need an ambulance."

"_Alright, I have you on Magix Mainstreet Apartments. Is that correct?_"

"Room number A 13." He replied back to the woman on the phone.

"_What's the emergency?_"

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. Placing the side of his hand on his forehead to cover his eyes he spoke quietly, "There's been a suicide."

"_Who's the victim?_"

"I am."

With that one last reply, he hung up. He hung his head back against the wall and stared at the ceiling.

There was no way back. Not now he told that woman. They would send an ambulance and maybe police to his apartment to check if he was still alive or not. If he was he knew he would be taken to a therapist to see help and than he couldn't save her.

He looked down at the object next to him. Slowly raising his hand to it, he grabbed the object and looked at it once more.

His heart started beating faster.

He clenched his hand into a tight fist where he hold the object in.

All sorts of emotions rushed through him.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

Happiness. Anger. Sadness. Relief. Worry. Fright.

He raised his hand further in the air with the object.

He was alone so no one would miss him, right?

He took a deep breath.

He would save her because of this and he would be free...

**Two Weeks Later.**

Her breathing became uneaven as she moved her head a little from side to side. Slowly her eyes opened.

She saw her surroundings. How could that be?

She moved her head to the side and her eyes scanned the room. This was impossible. She didn't even care where she was. The only thing that roamed through her head was, _I can see_. That wasn't right. She was born as a blind person. How come she could suddenly see now?

Slowly she let out a deep breath and looked at the person that came inside.

The woman was shocked when she noticed her staring at her and spoke, "You're awake."

She had long brown hair that was tied in a pony tail, her eye colour was green and her skintone was pale. She also wore a nurse uniform and had some papers in her hand.

Instantly the nurse walked over to her and checked all sorts of stuff. She walked back to the door and got a doctor.

A couple seconds ticked by until the nurse came back with the doctor.

He had long dark blue/black coloured hair, his eye colour was a soft blue and he wore a doctors uniform.

"I'm so glad to see that your eyes are open." The doctor spoke in relief. He walked over to her and also started to check on some stuff. "How do you feel?"

"A little dizzy and tired." She answered softly. Her eyes scanned the room once more. "But mostly confused."

"And why is that?" The doctor chuckled as he looked at the monitor beside her.

She looked back at the doctor, "I can see."

The doctor looked back at her and replied, "I know this is all very strange and new but I've got something for you." He grabbed a little note that stood beside a vase of flowers. He gave it to her. "A friend of mine told me I should give it to you. Before you read it let me explain what happened." She lay the note down on her lap and looked at the doctor. The doctor told the nurse to leave them for a couple minutes. She left the room and he turned back to her.

"Maybe you can remember or not but you had an accident about a month ago." The doctor began to explain. She furrowed her eyebrow and listened further. "Because of the blow you were in a coma. Your situation was bad and we didn't have much hope because you're heart didn't beat properly and your lungs were punctured. My friend brought you here and took care of you. But after two weeks he left since he felt so guilty but don't think he never came back. The note explains what he did afterwards."

The doctor smiled and walked out of the room, knowing she was fine after he checked certain things.

She looked down at the note and opened it. Her eyes scanned the piece of paper and the beautiful handwriting.

_I know you don't know me but I do know you. I am the one who put you in the hospital. It was my fault that you got hurt and there is no way I can ever forgive myself for what I have done.  
>While I was looking over you for the two weeks I started realizing some things. I was selfish. I thought you weren't going to wake up and I went back to my normal life. I could never forget you. I came back again and found out that the only way to clear my conscious was by doing something I hadn't done in twenty years. I am going to help you.<br>A friend of mine works in the hospital where you are and I talked to him. He thought I was crazy for doing this but I knew I had to. I made him promise that you would get my life and I just hope Helia kept his promise.  
>It must be crazy for you to suddenly see the world but I hope you see the world's beauty through my eyes. I found that it isn't fair for someone to not see all of this. So deep down, from the bottom of my heart, I hope you enjoy the sight. I know I did and I want to pass it on to you.<br>There is just one last thing I need to say. I need to thank you. I know I did the right thing by trading my life for yours. I just know for sure that it freed my soul. That was the only thing I ever wanted. So this must be crazy, but thank you for letting me hit you with my car._

She chuckled and read the last sentence very slowly, not wanting this note to end.

_Be carefull and don't take life for granted. It's too short for that. But I know you'll be fine.  
>-Riven.<em>

For a couple of months she stayed in the hospital so the doctors could check on her. Everything seemed to be fine and they let her go.

Now here she was, standing on a high hill, looking at the sea and it's beauty.

A person in the past always mocked her for being blind. He always teased her by saying that she could never see the sea and that is was so beautiful.

But now look at her. She could see the wonders all because of that special guy. She could never forget him and didn't want to. Deep down, she fell in love with him. She felt his presence when she was in a coma and she could still feel it now.

Her violet eyes were hooked to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot I made. I wanted to keep it a little mysterious so I just used the words: He and Her but if you look at the character list you know who we are talking about don't we? I also just want to explain how I got inspired by it,

I don't know about you people but I have certain feelings about death and being a donor. I am not scared of death or anything and after I had a biology lesson about 3 years ago I started thinking. There are a lot of people out there who have problems with certain organs and they need help but there aren't enough people who are donors. I myself am going to be a donor because I know it's for the best. When i'm gone my organs are just trash for me. I don't need them anymore if i'm dead so why not donate them to a person who actually does need them? You can safe a life with that and I think that's the most beautiful thing in the world. I just watched Seven Pounds yesterday and got even more inspired with this idea I had since I was about 13 and now I wrote it. Please note that this is not a way to change your mind about donating your organs! I just want you all to know that life is short and you can help a hand. I see sometimes how people treat their own life and I learned from certain things and I don't want you all to take life for granted. Enjoy it.  
>Like Barbossa said: "<em>There's never a guarantuee of comin' back. But passin' on, that's dead certain.<em>"

Repeating myself, I hope you all enjoyed this and take a second to review. It would mean a lot to me and i'm quite curious. How do you feel about being a donor? ~xXx~


End file.
